


All alone on a big brown rock.

by Alena_Rigfinn



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Descent into Madness, Gen, Madness, Murder, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Rigfinn/pseuds/Alena_Rigfinn
Summary: It was done.But now, he really was alone.
Kudos: 4





	All alone on a big brown rock.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tout seul sur un grand rocher brun.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279761) by [Alena_Rigfinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Rigfinn/pseuds/Alena_Rigfinn). 



> Hello everyone !  
> I found this old one-shot (Also available in french, of course) not so long ago and wanted to share it ! Indeed, it's not really happy here, but I still hope you will like it !

He suddenly thought he was going crazy.

It took him very briefly, without an explanation. It was there, that was all.

Maybe it was because of the mirror. He didn't like mirrors, because his face used to be a thing he didn't like to see and came to hate. Mirrors where just embarrassing, yes. But maybe it wasn't for this reason, after all. Maybe it was because of the corpse, the one just in front of him.

He knew who it was, of course, he wasn't really used to kill people he didn't know. It happened sometimes though, but it always was an accident. What was the interest in murdering someone you didn't know, for no reason ? None, really.

But he actually hadn't planned this one at all. Yet he knew her -because yes, the corpse was a she- he never thought he had to kill her one day. It was really, really unfortunate. A bad day, probably.

Not that he loved her in any kind of way, it was actually quite the opposite, even if he could remember, if he tried to concentrate a bit, a very, very far time when he had feelings for her. The kind of feelings a son usually have towards his mother. But like he thought previously, it was a very long time ago. He had almost forgotten.

To be completely honest, he came to hate her at least as much as his own face. But deep inside him, he never imagined he could kill her. He didn't want his sister to be sad, after all. And he knew she was to kind to hate her mother, unlike him. It probably was the reason why he never tried anything until this very precise moment. Maybe it was because of the thought of his sister being sad or disappointed by him, maybe that was the actual reason why he felt that bad, that crazy for an instant.

But he didn't regret it. His mother was dead, but his sister also was, because of her. He began to understand the meaning of his act. If his sister couldn't lived, why his mother could ? It was nonsense. It just had to be done.

But if it was right, why was he feeling so empty ? So sad ? So weird ?

Maybe, in fact, because Schala was no more. Because now, he was all alone.

His tiny little hand started to shake and his whole body suddenly shivered. He wasn't cold though. And it wasn't the first time he was killing somebody. So why was he in such a state ?

"Schala's dead... Schala's dead..." the little boy repeated several times for himself, realizing, "And Mother's dead too..."

A first tear ran on his cheek, soon following by a lot of others.

"I'm all alone now."

That was what Janus said. Because he knew it was true. Nobody was left, he was the last one.

All alone on a big brown rock, falling from the sky in a deep blue ocean.


End file.
